carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Return Engagement (1987)
Plot Overview Frankie, Jason and everybody is shocked and confused about Philip's return, especially Jason wonders why he chose their wedding day of all days. Sable and Zach are just making plans to get married the next morning, when Monica calls and notifies them about the called-off wedding. Zach doesn't accompany Sable back to Los Angeles, but blames her for leaving him again for Jason. Surprisingly, Philip and Jeff get along very well from the first moment. Fallon can't understand Jeff's attitude towards Philip. Jason is not too glad when Jeff reveals to him he wants to give some of his Colby Enterprises stock to Philip. Philip tells Jason he came back because of Conny’s death, but Jason believes that he wanted to wreck his wedding. First he says he does not want him to stay at the mansion, but after a second thought it occurs to him that Philip is a Colby, too, and that he has a right to stay, although Frankie doesn't seem to agree with that. Jason tells his brother he can stay, and Philip asks him for a job at Colby Enterprises. Sable speaks with Frankie and finds out that her sister is still afraid to face Philip. Sable and Philip, still good friends, meet again. She confirms that Frankie does really love Jason, but he manages to awake some doubts in her about that. Anna calls from Russia and asks Kolia to come home for their ill mother, but lets him know through a secret hint that this is only an attempt of the KGB to lure him back. The maid Enid brings Miles Channing's birth control pills which she had thrown away. Miles is furious and desperate because of Channing, he complains to Fallon that everything went wrong in his life ever since he fell in love with her. Dr. Banks tells Fallon and Jeff that their little daughter Lauren is able to be taken home very soon. Jason discovers by accident that Philip and Hoyt Parker have the same handwriting. Channing consults Dr. Weaverly again because she wants to have a child. Channing wants to surprise Miles with the fact that there is a chance for her to have a child now and must discover he knows already that she has deluded him. Zach suggests Adrienne Cassidy to solve their problems together. Philip visits Frankie in the pool house. Although she's fighting it, they come close and kiss, unaware of the fact that they are watched by Sable. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby (credit only) * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Michael Parks ... Philip Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Shanna Reed ... Adrienne Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Anna Levine ... Anna Rostov * Georgann Johnson ... Dr. Waverly * Alison Evans ... Enid Palmer * Michael Harrington ... Eddie * Steve Chambers ... KGB agent Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Info Alert * Tracy Scoggins (Monica) does not appear in this episode. * Zach mentions "Capo del Monte", a property in Bel Air. In the bible of season 1, Capo del Monte was the original name of the Colby Estate. Production details * Shooting Dates: From January 7, 1987 to January 15, 1987. * Filming locations: Paramount studios, Paley Residence (Los Angeles). * Deleted scenes: Zach apologizes to Sable but she breaks their engagement and he is furious ; Adrienne and Cash talk about Scott. Quotes * Phillip Colby: Well, what did they tell you growing up, that I was a war hero? Jeff Colby: I was proud of you... Phillip Colby: Well, good. I wasn't much of a hero. And much less of a father, as you found out. * Miles Colby: [emotional] My God, Fallon, all I did was fall in love with you. Do I have to be punished for it the rest of my life? * Francesca Langdon: [Phillip and Frankie kiss] Phillip, where have you been?